UFO Shinobi Naruto
by gorutovssageta
Summary: After getting plowed into the ground by a mysterious spaceship, Naruto has half of the soul of a mysterious blond haired alien woman. Now Naruto finds himself being surrounded by other aliens and the mysterious Akatsuki. R&R.
1. The New Arc

_New story! Hope you enjoy this new tale! I do not own anything but the story! _

As the night sky reared itself over the Konoha Village, Team Kakashi was just returning back from their three day mission at the Land of Fire. After getting the simple protection mission completed, Naruto Uzumaki and his teammates Sakura Haruno, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake were exhausted.

"How long until we reach the village gate Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi shrugged, his nose buried within his autographed copy of Makeout Paradise. As the four walked within the bright moonlight, Naruto's stomach growled almost angrily, spooking everyone besides Kakashi.

"Sorry guys…" Naruto mumbled as he held his stomach, a hungry expression crossing his face. "I'm starving for some of Ichiraku's miso ramen…"

"Naruto, you eat too much ramen, you should try vegetables sometimes," Sai suggested as Naruto ignored him and continued to rub his stomach in a circular motion. "Besides, eating ramen every day can't be good for a genin in training right?"

"What the hell do you mean by "genin in training" Sai?" Naruto asked as his left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Are you trying to send some type of crack at me because I'm still a genin?"

"Now calm down Naruto…" Kakashi began as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We're all tired and a little irritable, so let's not pluck any feathers alright?"

"You are right, I apologize Master Kakashi," Sai apologized as he pasted a fake smile across his face. "Let us continue back to the village…" Sai was interrupted as some type of spaceship entered the area and slammed directly into Naruto's chest, knocking the wind out of the unsuspecting genin. Everyone gasped as it carried him almost two feet away, still sliding the spiky haired teenager deeper within the ground. Naruto gasped in pain as blood came shooting out of his mouth, Naruto barely able to even breathe now.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as they all went racing toward the spaceship, not fully understanding what just occurred. Naruto's eyes turned crimson red, a black slit forming where his pupils once were. He tried with all of his might to pull his arms from underneath the spaceship, but it was to no avail. As his vision began to give out, Naruto winced in pain, everything besides his head not able to be moved or even felt at this point. Visions of the past fluttered within the blond hero's mind, images of people he once knew or met saying good-bye for the final time. As his eyes slowly closed, Naruto seen the vision of a beautiful young woman coming from inside of the ship. The woman bent over the genin, looking him in the eyes as a beautiful golden aura covered her body. As Naruto felt his life slipping away, the woman lifted his head and planted onto his lips a kiss, a kiss which seemed to lift the nine tailed jinchuriki from his near death.

"With my foolish blunder, I almost ended your life kind individual of the planet Earth," the woman stated as she looked deep into Naruto's eyes. "As the Princess of Valhalla, I cannot allow such a thing to go undone. I'm giving you half of my soul, which shall give you back the life I almost stole away. Please forgive me; I hope this be enough payment for my mistake."

"What is your name?" Naruto managed to choke out as the woman smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's cheek.

"My name is Valkyrie…" the woman answered as she faded from Naruto's vision, Naruto blacking out from exhaustion.

As the night turned into morning, Naruto awoke, finding himself within the hospital. As he rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly, Sakura looked up from the chair next to Naruto's bed and gave him a sunny smile.

"Naruto, you're awake," Sakura greeted as Naruto nodded, scratching the back of his head as he tried to recollect what occurred last night. "You were passed out for the whole night, Lady Tsunade wasn't sure you were going to wake up for a few days…"

"Sakura, what happen last night?" Naruto interrupted as Sakura gave him a hesitant smile.

"Well…" Sakura began as the Naruto's hospital door came flying open. A young blond haired girl wearing a strange space outfit came running into the room, jumping on Naruto's chest as he sat up within the bed.

"Ow, who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as the girl laughed, jumping up and down as she hugged Naruto by the neck.

"Silly rabbit, it's me!" the girl exclaimed as Naruto looked over her shoulder at Sakura, who chuckled nervously.

"Well, we found her after Kakashi-sensei pulled you out from under the spaceship," Sakura explained as Naruto tried to pry the young girl off of his neck. "She seems much attached to you, telling us that you are her fiancé."

"HER WHAT?" Naruto cried as he looked at the young girl, who was smiling brightly and nodding.

"That's right, Val and Naru are going to be married one day!" the young girl shouted as Naruto's head fell back against his pillow.

"How do I get into these messes?" Naruto moaned as the young girl jumped up and down on the hospital bed. "Stuck with some alien kid that has some kind of crush on me… Hey, what happen to the other girl that was with you anyway? The one who was talking about sharing her soul with me or something?"

"That was me!" the young girl exclaimed as Naruto chuckled in response.

"Yeah, and I'm Hokage of this village," Naruto replied sarcastically. "Seriously, what happen to that girl?"

"I'm Valkyrie!" the young girl insisted as Naruto looked at her skeptically. As he did, the image of the woman Valkyrie appeared within his mind. The young girl _did_ look like Valkyrie, but was it possible that Valkyrie could have become a child? Naruto scratched the back of his head as he contemplated this, wondering if maybe it was just an alien thing.

"Naruto, was there another alien?" Sakura asked as Naruto opened his mouth to answer, but didn't know what to say. As he prepared to answer, Tsunade walked into the room with a dramatic flair.

"Naruto, what the hell happen out there?" Tsunade asked as Naruto shrugged, laying his head back on the pillow. "And who is this dam girl that is with you there?"

"Look, I'm just as confused as you Granny Tsunade," Naruto answered honestly as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't really remember much, but all I know was that I met someone name Valkyrie…"

"Valkyrie huh?" a voice shouted outside the hospital window as a fireball came crashing into the room, Naruto pulling Valkyrie out the way as Sakura and Tsunade ducked out the way.

"What's going on?" Tsunade asked as someone laughed in response.

"Humans are so pathetic," a young woman's voice said as someone floated inside the hospital room. "It was just boring how they all fell back at Valkyrie's crash site so easily. I really needed a workout after the long trip here. Oh well, Valkyrie will have to do obviously."

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked as he peeked up from behind the flipped over hospital bed. "What do you want with us?"

"And how did you defeat the Anbu Black Ops so easily?" Tsunade asked as the young woman chuckled in response.

"And why should I explain anything to a mere mortal like you?" the woman asked as Tsunade's fists balled up in anger.

"I am the leader of this village and you will respect my question!" Tsunade roared as the woman laughed.

"Why answer to losers?" the woman asked as Tsunade went charging at her angrily. She swung at the woman mightily, but the woman dodged and kicked her in the chest, sending the pride of the Senju clan to the ground. Tsunade growled as she pulled herself to her feet, deciding to get serious. The woman snickered as Tsunade sent a shockwave at her body by slamming her fist into the ground, the woman floating within the air to dodge the attack. Tsunade then jumped into the air and tried to attack, the woman sending her flying back into the ground with an energy ball to the chest. Tsunade slammed into the ground back first, blood spitting out her mouth as her back hit the ground. She looked up at the woman with one eye closed as the woman gathered another energy ball within her palm and aimed it at Tsunade's body.

"Too bad, looks like another waste of time," the woman said smugly as she prepared to throw the energy ball.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto screamed as he sent his signature attack into the woman's chest, the woman's eyes widening as she was sent into the ground by the ferocious chakra sphere. The woman gasped as she put her hand to her chest, the Rasengan injuring her slightly. Her hand touched her mouth slowly, where a drop of blood was forming from her mouth.

"You made me bleed?" the woman asked furiously as her body glowed a fiery orange red. "You made Hydra bleed? You will pay ten thousand fold for this you little brat!"

"Heh, bring it on then lady!" Naruto shouted as his body glowed a fierce red of its own. "I got more than enough juice to finish you off! Sakura, get Granny and the kid outta here while I take on Hydra over here." Sakura nodded as she grabbed Tsunade and searched around for Valkyrie. But as she spotted her, Valkyrie was running towards Naruto.

"Wait, no!" Sakura screamed as Valkyrie jumped within Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at her in shock, his normal blue eyes now red with slits where his pupils once were. Without any warning, Valkyrie kissed Naruto right on the lips, Naruto looking on with widened eyes as the young girl transformed right in front of him. Her young body transformed into an adult form, a key sword surfacing within her palm. An adult Valkyrie now stood before Naruto, Naruto looking up in awe as Valkyrie turned back to Hydra.

"You dare hurt these people because you were looking for me?" Valkyrie asked as she glowed a magnificent yellow light. "Hydra, I will not have any mercy on you for this!"

"Mercy on me?" Hydra asked as a grin crawled onto her face. "You fool; this isn't going to be like it used to be. I'm going to crush you Valkyrie, and take you back where you belong!" Hydra then sent two small energy balls at Valkyrie, Valkyrie deflecting them with her sword. She then went running at Hydra, Hydra taking off at her as well. Hydra then bursted into flames, turning into what looked like a flaming horse. Valkyrie grimaced as she dodged a tackle from Hydra, rolling away and sending a small energy blast at Hydra, which the flames ate away at when it touched her. Hydra chuckled as she turned back into her true self and sent a large energy ball at Valkyrie, Valkyrie using both hands to stop the ball as it neared her. She tried to push the ball back as it advanced, knowing that if it touched anything, the entire building we=would be destroyed. As Hydra chuckled softly and increased the power within the energy ball, Naruto decided to use this opportunity to intervene. He made the hand signs and quickly made the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, hundreds of clones appearing within the room. Hydra looked around in confusion as Naruto prepared for his Odama Rasengan in secret, letting the clones distract Hydra. Hydra angrily pushed them away, using small energy blast to blow them away.

"OK, here we go guys!" Naruto exclaimed as the clones made room, Hydra looking in confusion as Naruto came sprinting toward her.

"No you don't!" Hydra screamed as she prepared to turn into the flaming pony, but was stopped when Valkyrie wrenched her arms behind her back and held her there.

"No, how did you stop my attack?" Hydra asked as Valkyrie smiled brightly.

"I simply deflected it after you lost your concentration due to Naruto," Valkyrie replied as Hydra growled angrily.

"It's over, Odama Rasengan!" Naruto roared as he sent his ultimate Rasengan into Hydra's chest. Hydra gasped in pain as Valkyrie let her go, Hydra going out the hole in the wall and falling to the ground below. Naruto grinned as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking a deep breath as Valkyrie looked down at him.

"Naruto, thank you so much," Valkyrie said as she wrapped Naruto within a warm hug, Naruto surprise but hugging back. "Please accept this as a token of my gratitude…" Valkyrie leaned in, her lips poised as she prepared to give Naruto a kiss. Naruto looked up, blushing slightly as he prepared to kiss her back. As Naruto prepared to kiss her, Valkyrie was suddenly transformed back into chibi Valkyrie.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he jumped back, Valkyrie laughing as she jumped up and down.

"Naru was about to kiss Val!" Valkyrie exclaimed as Naruto sighed, falling to his knees.

"Man, this might be trouble," Naruto moaned as he sighed loudly.

Meanwhile, within the village, two unknown shinobi watched the events unfold within the village. One of them was a female with light blue hair, piercings covering parts of her face. The other was a man, the man with dark orange hair, his eyes strange yet seemingly powerful.

"It seems that we have visitors to this world," the man said as he watched this. "The power that these women have is uncanny, almost as if they have the power of the tailed beasts in a different form. If we were to harness this power, the process might be sped up drastically."

"Indeed," the woman answered as they looked at the woman with blond hair. "We need to capture them. With them, we might not need the tailed beasts anymore."

"And capture them we shall do," the man said as a smile creeped onto his face. "Inform the others that our attack will be delayed for now. We move into a new plan, capture these aliens."

_A new story is about to unfold! Prepare for the two worlds of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie and Naruto to collide! So tell me what you think of the new tale! _

_gorutovssageta_


	2. New Hokage?

_New Chapter of UFO Shnobi Naruto! I do not own Naruto or UFo Ultramaiden Valkyrie! _

As Naruto's mind drifted other places than on what occurred earlier, he found himself in the direction of his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. As Naruto neared the restaurant, the familiar smell of delicious ramen boiling wafted into the young shinobi's nostrils. Naruto took his favorite seat near the end as Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter, took his order.

"What will it be Naruto?" Ayame asked cheerfully as Naruto's stomach growled almost angrily.

"A large bowl of your finest ramen!" a voice shouted as another person took the seat next to Naruto. The person was strange, wearing what looked like some type of trenchcoat and a large hat that covered most of the person's face. Naruto studied this person as the person rubbed his or her stomach.

"Right away..." Ayame answered uncertainly as she turned around and gave the order to her father. Naruto took of his own black and orange jacket and tied it around his waist as Ayame placed his favorite ramen before him.

"Down the hatch!" Naruto shouted hungrily as he broke apart the chopsticks. As he prepared to dip into the delicious ramen, the person next to him grabbed the bowl and gobbled it down hungrily. Naruto looked at the person with his mouth open wide as the person wiped her mouth and placed the bowl back on the counter.

"You... You just ate my ramen!" Naruto stammered as his eyes narrowed angrily. "I won't let you get away with this!" Naruto grabbed the front of the trenchcoat, the person pushing Naruto back with her palm, Naruto getting pushed out of his chair and going sliding across the pavement. Naruto looked up as the person stood up from her seat, looking at Naruto with what looked like a smug grin on her face. Naruto pulled himself from the ground as the person attacked, swinging at Naruto's face as Naruto pulled himself back to avoid the attack. Naruto pulled back and rolled to the side as the person looked at him with a grin. Naruto grinned back as he made a few quick hand signs.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as multiple Naruto clones appeared on the field, the person narrowing her eyes as she witnessed the jutsu. All of the Naruto's took off after the mysterious being, the person preparing herself as the clones came in to attack. The clones were all easily pushed back by a barrage of kicks from the mysterious stranger, the real Naruto secretly behind the person and gathering chakra for his Rasengan. As the person defeated all of the clones, Naruto went running in, his Rasengan in his left palm. The person turned around quickly as Naruto prepared to make contact, the person jumping away quickly. As she did, the trenchcoat came flying off, revealing a woman that was oddly wearing what seemed to be a maid's outfit. The woman was quite beautiful, her black hair flowing in the wind slightly as she landed on the ground. Another strange thing was, she seemed to have cat ears on the top of her head... Naruto took all of this in, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Who are you lady?" Naruto asked, the woman chuckling as she pulled out some type of weapon.

"I am Sanada, the chief maid of the Royal Family of Valhalla," the woman introduced as Naruto remembered Valkyrie speaking about something called Valhalla. "I have come to return the princess Valkyrie back to her rightful home!"

"So who the hell is stopping you?" Naruto asked as Sanada looked at him skeptically. "She sure as hell isn't doing us any good being here!"

"So you know the whereabouts of the princess do you?" Sanada asked as she got into a fighting position. "So then you must have kidnapped the princess and are using her for ransom against the Valhalla family!"

"Wait, what?" Naruto stuttered as Sanada went charging at him, Naruto going into a defensive stance. He began to block all of Sanada's attack, Sanada attacking him with quick punches as Naruto tried to back away. Naruto continued to sway from the attacks as Sanada let out a battle cry and increased her speed. Naruto grimaced as he rolled away, not able to keep up with these quick attacks. As Naruto prepared to use the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, he was kicked in the chest by Sanada and sent sliding down the pavement once again. Naruto held his stomach in pain as Sanada came running at him again, preparing for another attack. As she connected her fist with Naruto's head, Naruto's body disappeared and was replaced by a small log. Sanada looked at the log in confusion as Naruto watched her from the top of Ichiraku's shop, wondering how he could defeat her.

"Hmm, maybe use more stealth then hand to hand combat?" Naruto said aloud as Sanada looked up at the sound of his voice. Naruto moaned as Sanada jumped onto the roof, preparing to finish the fight.

"You didn't think I would allow you to harm the princess did you?" Sanada asked as she pulled out a large weapon and pointed it at Naruto. "This is the end!" As she prepared to shoot, someone body flickered before her and pushed the weapon into the air. It was Kakashi Hatake, Naruto's master.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's you!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi gave him a small one handed salute.

"That is enough, we have not captured Princess Valkyrie," Kakashi explained to Sanada as Sanada looked at him in confusion. "She crashed at our village and we are just as confused as you are. She is being held at the Hokage's office right now if you would like to see her." Sanada nodded as she eagerly followed Kakashi back to the office. Naruto watched, almost dumbfounded how Kakashi was just able to persuade this angry woman so easily. Naruto just shrugged it off and returned back to the Hokage's office alongside Kakashi and Sanada.

Meanwhile, Pain and Konan were watching the small confrontation between Naruto and Sanada on top of one of the buildings.

"So when do we strike?" Konan asked almost impatiently as Pain chuckled in response.

"Patience Konan, I do not wish do be in the village as much as you do," Pain replied as he watched the battle. "We must gather more information about these creatures before we engage into a battle that could prove to be our deaths. I wish for you to inform the other members to infiltrate the village, we need as much muscle as possible. I currently have a Shadow Clone watching the one they called Hydra, which is currently at the Hokage's office. I hear since Tsunade Senju was defeated and unconscious, so they will be naming a new Hokage until she recovers due to the extremity of this situation. So for now, we remain in the shadows until the time comes."

At the Hokage's office, Shizune was running around the place, trying to clean up as it was said the new temporary Hokage would be arriving very shortly. As she cleaned, Kakashi body flickered into the room, along with Sanada and Naruto.

"Kakashi, I see you picked up our other guest," Shizune greeted as Kakashi nodded. "Valkyrie has been trying to wake Lady Tsunade up, but her injuries are quite severe right now. Even the combination of Sakura and my own medical ninjutsu wasn't even enough to get her to recover."

"Where is the princess?" Sanada asked frantically as Shizune pointed to the door where Tsunade was resting inside. Naruto followed Sanada as they both entered the room.

"So, is there any news on who the temporary Hokage is going to be?" Kakashi asked Shizune as Shizune shook her head no.

"I expected them to choose you Kakashi, but news is that they will be choosing Danzo," Shizune replied in a low voice. "Which means that Valkyrie and all other aliens here won't be safe, especially that Hydra girl. I heard she defeated almost the entire Anbu Black Ops."

"Danzo will definetly put his attention on them, so please watch Naruto," Shizune continued. "I know he is a good person, but if he tries to interfere with this, he might find himself in bigger trouble than he needs at this point. He is the Jinchuruki of the Nine Tails, something Danzo has thought should be contained within the village for years. All Danzo needs is an excuse, then Naruto will find himself trapped within the village."

"I know unfortunately," Kakashi replied as he looked down at the ground. "This might be even tougher than I expected..." Kakashi was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream, Sanada coming out the room as Kakashi and Shizune looked at her in confusion.

"W-Why is the princess a child?" Sanada asked as she looked at Shizune and Kakashi, who both looked away.

"Val missed Sanada a lot!" Valkyrie shouted playfully as she came out the room, on top of Naruto's shoulders. "This is Naru, my fiance!"

"You chose your own fiance Princess Valkyrie?" Sanada asked as she looked in the eyes of the chibi Valkyrie. She seen the eyes of Adult Valkyrie within her, knowing what she must have done. She smiled softly, knowing that she wanted whatever the princess wanted.

"As the royal maid of Valhalla, I commit myself to the princesses fiance, Naru!" Sanada shouted enthusiastically as Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto replied as Sanada nodded, not really paying attention.

"Why the hell do I have to stay in this dam place for?" Hydra grumbled as she came walking out the room. She looked up and gasped as she spotted Sanada.

"Princess Hydra, you are here as well?" Sanada asked as Hydra chuckled.

"So even you followed Valkyrie here huh?" Hydra asked as Sanada nodded. "Well, isn't that so expected. Well, I'm bout to ship out of this dump as soon as I find a working spaceship."

"Why did you even come here for?" Kakashi asked as Hydra scoffed loudly.

"I would like to know that as well alien," a voice said behind them as Shizune's eyes widened in surprise. She turned around, an elderly man wearing many wraps around his body behind her.

"My name is Danzo, I am the 6th Hokage," Danzo introduced himself as Naruto looked at him, Danzo's eyes studying Naruto from afar. "I want to know why you assaulted the 5th Hokage, attacked my men, and came to this village. Now would be an excellent time to begin talking...

Meanwhile, another woman was wondering around the valley, trying to find the person to make her feel whole. She looked very beautiful, and quite suspiciously like Valkyrie. Her eyes looked at the blazing sun as her hand touched her chest, squeezing it tightly. As she stood there, another person entered the area. This was a different person, this one having almost the same expression on his face. His eyes glowed dark red, with a strange insignia in the middle of them. He wore a loose fitting white shirt, a sword sheathed at his side. As he stood there, he took a deep breath and unsheathed his blade. He swung at the air ferociously, almost as if he was swinging at someone. His eyes narrowed angrily as he did, swinging with pure force as a electrical current surfaced around his body. As the girl watched in awe, the man looked over and realized he was being watched. As their eyes met, it seemed to be a moment the only fate could possibly have a hand in orchestrating.

_OK, just a little cliffy! If you didn't already guess who these two people are, you gotta find out next chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, just been trying to get all my ducks in a row here. But I promise that I will never stop this or any of my stories! So with that, I'll see you guys next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	3. Journey to Save Tsunade

_New chapter of UFO Shinobi Naruto! I do not own anything but the story and characters I created! _

"Aw, I can't believe that creepy old guy kicked me out Baa-chan's office..." Naruto mumbled unhappily as he sat at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop alongside Sakura and Valkyrie. "I wonder what's going on over there? Hey Sakura-chan, let's go sneak over there..."

"Not even a chance Naruto," Sakura interrupted before the spiky haired shinobi could finish his sentence. "I'm not going to spy on the new Hokage. I don't know about you, but I've got a feeling that Danzo's bad news... Remember when Sai had betrayed us just before we encountered Sasuke at Orochimaru's hideout? I heard that he delivered a list of Anbu member names to Orochimaru as a gift on Danzo's behalf. At least that's what Lady Tsunade had told me and Shizune..."

"So we're gonna trust a guy that's betrayed the village?" Naruto asked angrily as Sakura motioned for him to calm himself. "Sakura, he must have been the one who wanted Sai to kill Sasuke too!"

"Let's go find Sai right now!" Sakura exclaimed as Naruto nodded in agreement. "He'll tell us everything about this guy!"

"Hey Naru, can Val get another cup of ramen?" Valkyrie asked as she finished her third bowl of miso ramen. Sakura groaned as she placed another hundred ryo onto the counter.

"Naruto number 2, I swear..." Sakura murmured as Valkyrie cheered happily. "OK, finish up Valkyrie, then we'll all take a walk to Sai's house."

"Hey Sai, open up!" Naruto roared as he banged on Sai's front door.

"The door is open Naruto," Sai answered as Naruto bumrushed into the house. He sat at on a small stool, painting a picture of an unknown woman.

"Sai, we need information of Danzo," Sakura stated as Sai placed down his brush. "We think he's a danger to the village..."

"I can't help you," Sai interrupted as Naruto grabbed a handful of Sai's shirt collar.

"Just what the hell is your deal Sai?" Naruto roared as Sai gave him a blank stare. "I thought we were comrades now!"

"You don't understand Naruto, I'm physically unable to help you," Sai responded as he stuck out his tongue. "This curse mark on my tongue does not allow me to speak of Lord Danzo or any secrets of the Anbu. I'm afraid it's placed on all of the members of the Anbu Black Ops, and the only other person in this village who would know information about Danzo is Lady Tsunade. Danzo is very careful to never allow any information to be spilled from his subordinates."

"This guy is really good..." Sakura murmured as she sat down on Sai's bed. "We need Lady Tsunade to wake up faster. I think I might have a remedy for her injuries. But we'll need to leave the village for medicinal herbs, which I doubt Danzo will allow willingly. So, I say we find a Jonin to lead the mission, then we head out asap. Will you join us Sai?"

"As your comrade, I cannot refuse," Sai responded promptly. "But who shall lead the mission?"

"How about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "He'll do it if we ask. But I'm not sure if Danzo will let him go."

"He's supposed to be watching Hydra," Sakura responded. "And I doubt that she's being stable after Danzo's questionaire he was performing."

"How about I lead your mission?" a voice asked as Naruto turned to Sai's window. Jiraiya sat on top of a large toad, looking into Sai's window with a grin.

"Ero-Sennin, you've returned to the village!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he lugged Valkyrie, who was on his shoulders, and himself outside.

"Yeah, who's the kid Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well... this is Valkyrie..."

"I'm Naru's fiance Valkyrie!" Valkyrie exclaimed as Naruto sighed. "You look funny old guy! Are you Naru's grandfather?"

"Uh no..." Jiraiya responded as he pulled Naruto aside. "What are you doing Naruto? Have I taught you anything about woman? Did you not train with me?"

"Yeah, combat training..." Naruto mumbled as Valkyrie jumped back on Naruto's shoulders. "Anyway, that'll work Ero-Sennin! We can just tell Danzo we're going on a training trip!"

"Excellent, we leave tonight!" Jiraiya responded gallantly as the team cheered. "I'll deliver the news to Danzo while you guys prepare. See you all in a couple of hours!"

"Yes sir!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all responded as they saluted the legendary Sannin.

"OK Valkyrie, you're gonna stay here with Uncle Shikamaru and Aunt Ino OK?" Naruto cooed as the defiant Valkyrie shook her head no.

"Geez. what a drag Naruto..." Shikamaru moaned as he looked down at the child. "What do you get yourself into? Then you expect me and Ino to babysit?"

"Shikamaru, it's just for a couple of days until me and Sakura return from our training trip!" Naruto persisted as Shikamaru sighed. "Look I don't ask for much do I?"

"OK Naruto, but you better return in a few days like you say," Ino responded as she patted the chibi princess on the head. "Don't be late, or you'll feel my wrath!"

"We're all scared Ino, now let's go Naruto, Jiraiya is waiting for us at the gate," Sakura stated as Ino's face went red with anger. "Thank you Shikamaru!"

"Uh... yeah, no problem Sakura," Shikamaru replied as Ino made a fuss at his side.

"Yeah Shikamaru, I'll treat ya to Ichiraku Ramen when I get back!" Naruto shouted as he raced to meet Jiraiya at the gate.

"Little troll, didn't even give me credit..." Ino growled as she watched Sakura leave the scene. "...Shikamaru, where's the little girl?"

"Wait, you don't have her?" Shikamaru asked as they both scanned the area. "Oh..."

"And you say that you're a genius?" Ino shouted as she sighed. "Sakura is never gonna let me forget this..."

As Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Jiraiya traveled through the Forest of Death, the first herb wasn't too far ahead.

"OK, we should be heading toward the first herb now," Sakura reported as Sai nodded. "It's going to be a blue flower with several white petals."

"On it..." Sai responded as he did the corresponding hand signs. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" As he did this art, several tiny mouse scurried onto the field, in search of such a flower.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" Naruto asked curiously as the sound of a dying engine filled his ears. "Wait, don't tell me..." Naruto looked up as a giant spacecraft tried to plow into him, but the young shinobi was able to hop away in the nick of time.

"Well, how interesting..." a voice stated as the door to the spaceship opened with a dramatic flare. "So, this paltry little wasteland is Earth..."

"How dare you insult our planet!" Sakura shouted as she knelt by Naruto. "And you just almost plowed into my friend!" The person stepped forth, the darkness that shrouded him or her disapating. It was a young man, seemingly around Naruto's age. He had bleach blond hair which was permed gracefully the side, crystal blue ocean eyes, a demeanor that seemed to belong to one that considered himself "royalty" or so to speak. A long sheathed blade also rested on the sash of his belt, which seemed to mean the mysterious stranger was a warrior as well.

"I am Prince Casper, a member of the royal family of the Planet Treach!" the stranger shouted. "I've come for the hand of Princess Valkyrie in marriage! And if anyone dare interfere in this gesture..." The prince unsheathed his blade, holding it in range of Naruto's throat.

"I'll kill them without fail..."

_A battle for Princess Valkyrie? Will Naruto take the Prince's challenge? Or will he allow the young Princess to be taken? Find out next chapter! _

gorutovssageta


End file.
